eastern_european_school_of_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
Uwe Von Ingersleben
Uwe Von Ingersleben Magazine Illustrator/Designer (This Character belongs to Nymira) Uwe Jaeger Von Ingersleben is the youngest child of a Pure-blood Wizard, Corbinian Von Ingersleben and a Pure-Blood (part-Veela) Witch Jördis Paternoster. He was born on the 30th of November in Stavanger, Norway. He was once a student of Durmstrang Institute, before becoming a student of the Eastern European School of Magic. Name Etymology Uwe - German form of Ove from old Danish Aghi a short form of names that contain the Old Norse element ag "blade" or agi "terror". Jaeger - German and Jewish occupational name. From Middle High German jeger(e) meaning "hunter". Von Ingersleben - German given name, originally indicated a person from Ingersleben, Germany, which means "Inge's village". From the Germanic *Ingwaz, possibly meaning "ancestor". About Uwe Even though he is the youngest, and did not receive the most attention, Uwe learned very quickly how to get what he wanted from people. When playing with his elder siblings, Adelaida and Hjalmar he would burst into tears for no obvious reason. The truth behind the tears was always his desire to see them be reprimanded by their father, and to receive a sweet from his mother in effort to silence his shrill wailing. As he grew older his tricky, and devious tactics did not end. He continued to pit people against each other always playing innocent or oblivious to his own actions in the end. Uwe possess is highly intelligent, both his mother, and father put great effort into making sure that he was introduced to every one of subjects he would be further educated in by the time he attended their Alma mater Durmstrang Institue. Adalaida, Hjalmar, and Uwe all attended Durmstrang, Adelaida is a top student, and Hjalmar is a star athlete. uwe however, despite his intellect, and stellar marks was expelled. He was asked to leave after only three years of study. Corbinian and Jördis were very displeased by this, his actions had embarrassed them, and possibly harmed the reputations of his sisters. It was Corbinian that made the decision to send their to the international school. Exceeding everyone and their expectations of him, Uwe thrived among the students at his new school. His entire persona was different to his family, they hardly recognized him. His friends, faithful companion Ebbe, and childhood friend Kaspar could care less, as long Uwe was still willing to do with his two friend as he had always done, he was still the same person to them. Smiling, and displays of amicability still raise suspicion in his sisters other than that the change has created a cohesive family unit. Jördis had chosen to be an archaeologist similar to both her parents who had been Wizarding Naturalists. Corbinian supported this endeavor because he loved an adventure. The couple traveled together mostly because of their love for one another, and Corbinian being the strongest of them magically. They planned for her to shield them from danger the most she could, while he waged the war of their lives should that be necessary. If at all possible her shield would be for herself as a last resort. The Von Ingersleben family suffered a tragic loss when Jördis and Corbinian were killed during landslide activity. Uwe and his elder siblings Adelaida and Hjalmar were raised by their grandparents, Erwin and Thora. They very rarely had brief contact with their other grandparents Heidi and Truls until they completed their taking courses at the Eastern European School of Magic. Uwe was beloved by his elders, his was the baby and he would always be favored. His sister rejected this and instantly began to treat him coldly. His brother mirrored this behavior, while learning to conspire with his brother against Adalaida. The brothers were not always teammates, Hjalmar was not to be trusted, by working with Uwe and Adalaida separately he learned to pit them against one another. Family Tree Personality Uwe is mean spirited, he pretends to be friendly only so that in the end he can use whatever 'friends' he gains to his advantage. Whether he uses, and abuses the friendship or makes it last is all a matter of the person involved. Uwe does not usually associate with the same person more than once, on rare occasions he has been to known to go against this 'use them and lose them' mentality, so far keeping one friend from his childhood, Kaspar Heppenheimer. Possessions Ebbe-elkhound.jpg| Ebbe is Uwe's pet dog, and best friend. Technically that puts Uwe's friend count at two, both Kaspar and Ebbe. While Kaspar can verbally communicate with Uwe, Ebbe came first. In Uwe's mind she deserves much more respect, and because of her loyalty to his person, Ebbe is one of very few to rarely see anything other than the unpleasant, or conniving side of Uwe. |} Skills Uwe is most skilled in subjects such as Transfiguration, Potions and Herbology. He also enjoys and possesses great skill in subjects such as Charms and Defense against the Dark Arts. When he was not orchestrating situations for his brother and sister to receive punishment her was rooting through their belongings, finding himself engrossed in their notes. Trivia Gallery UweVonI.jpg| UweVonI2.jpg| UweVonI3.jpg| Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Pure-Blood Category:Norwegian Category:German Category:November Birthday Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Name Begins With "U" Category:Kask Category:Kask Alumni Category:Nymi Category:Ambidextrous Category:Part-Veela Category:Graduated Character Category:Half-Breed Category:Born in Norway Category:Bisexual Category:Legitimate Child Category:Durmstrang